Te descubrí
by Luna de Acero
Summary: Levi A. profesor de literatura, tiene un fuerte crush con una alumna menor de edad. Eren J. tiene un crush con su profesor que sospecha algo pero hace como si nada pasara. Cuando los deseos son tan fuertes que son capaces de llegar a medidas desesperadas... Profesor, por favor mírame... Ereri/One shot/Lemon/Romance/Forzado


Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. ONE SHOT ERERI! Fuck yeah! Un respirito de los fics largos. Está basado en una imagen de Unap, ya veré si puedo subirla. Sepan que tengo bloqueada mi cuenta en Facebook (shora), espero recuperarla, y sino tendré que hacer una nueva. Comos sea, me dejan sus reviews por favor? Quisiera saber si este experimento les ha gustado. Enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ __Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime, yo sólo intento que mi OTP sobreviva.

 _ **Advertencias:**_ lemon forzado, R18, ya saben suculencia, alguna vez podré escribir un fic sin lemons? Quien sabe, jajaja.

DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE PARA MI AMADA REINA **CHARLY LAND** : RECIBO TUS BESOS Y TU AMOR, PRECIOSA MÍA, YA PASÓ LA TORMENTA, DISFRUTEMOS DEL ARCOIRIS Y EL SOL

PARA **GIHEI** , ADMINISTRADORA DE LA PÁGINA RIREN Y ERERI PERÚ, SIEMPRE ME INSPIRAS CON TUS BELLAS IMÁGENES, GRACIAS.

PARA MI HERMOSA AMIGUITA **ODAXOCHILT96** , GRACIAS POR TANTO CARIÑO Y POR ESTAR EN MIS MOMENTOS DE TURBULENCIAS.

.

.

 _ **"Debe ser pecado tenerte tantas ganas..."**_

 _ **Anónimo**_

.

.

Estoy desnudo… sobre mis limpias sábanas, él sentado en medio de mis piernas, y estoy temblando como un puto ternero recién nacido. Sus ojos me dicen que no va a detenerse, y que por haberme descuidado merezco este castigo. ¡Qué la mierda me lleve! Se empieza a sacar la ropa muy despacio y yo corro la vista. Estoy molesto conmigo mismo, y con él, por supuesto. Y ustedes se preguntarán: ¿qué carajos está pasando? Bueno, déjenme que les explique, cómo un docente de 35 años, hetero, termina doblegado sumisamente de esta manera… Creo que todo comenzó, ese fatídico día…

-0-

-: Saquen sus libros de texto – Suspiro hastiado mientras me saco los anteojos, el peor momento del día, lidiar con todos estos mocosos cansados, transpirados, lo cual me produce profundo asco, miro el reloj de soslayo, ¡fuck! Faltan 35 jodidos minutos – Bien, comencemos, señorita Petra, comience desde donde lo dejamos la clase anterior - ¡Aaah, al menos por unos minutos que mi profesión valga la pena!

Petra es como un ángel, el sol de la tarde se enreda en su rizos dorados dándole un brillo irreal, los labios rosados y cincelados, tentadores, hacen que me sofoque dentro de este pesado y aburrido traje gris. Ese uniforme entallado, esa pollera indecente, es inevitable arrastrar los ojos por sus piernas tan tersas y suaves, siempre oliendo a cerezas maduras. Suspiro muy bajo, hace ya un año que fantaseo con esa pendeja que me revoluciona entero. No veo las horas de llegar a casa para jalármela con su imagen fija en mi cabeza, ¡aaaah! Gloria de los dioses.

Bajo los ojos al libro un momento para tratar de seguir el ritmo de la lectura y darle un respiro un poco a la calentura que me subió de golpe. Miro rápidamente alrededor. ¡Oh! El mocoso suicida, lo detesto tanto, siempre me está mirando como una lechuza hambrienta. Y lo peor es que no disimula ni un poco. No tengo dudas que es gay, y para colmo yo soy su objetivo. Siempre se queda al final de las clases y me viene a preguntar cosas estúpidas, entonces volvemos a repetir el mismo ciclo una y otra vez. Le contesto parcamente, burlándome de su idiotez, porque puede ser un mocoso lindo para su edad, pero tiene el cerebro relleno de corcho, y aunque se esfuerza, no le da la cabeza. Bueno, al menos se esfuerza, pero es doble trabajo intentar explicarle los textos, casi siempre termino aconsejándole que comience con libros más básicos. A pesar de los insultos encubiertos, se va feliz como un perro.

-: Gracias, Petra. Marco, continúa ahora tú.

"Mi planta de naranja lima" de Vasconcellos, prácticamente ya me la sé de memoria. Pero tengo la esperanza que a estos críos les deje una enseñanza de vida. Creo que mis expectativas son demasiado altas, si soy sincero. Tal vez la primera y la segunda fila prestan atención, pero de la tercera para atrás no tienen remedio. Mocosos hormonales y pajeros que sólo tienen tetas y culos en la cabeza. Bueno, no los culpo, yo me caliento con una alumna, ¡joder! Pero sólo mírenla, es la tentación hecha carne. De pronto me percato que el "grupito conflictivo" de atrás están muy alborotados. Tanto que ni cuenta se dan cuando me acerco sigilosamente, les pesco el celular y lo levanto. Todos contienen la respiración.

-: Esto se queda conmigo hasta mañana, y agradezcan que no avisaré al director Smith, o llamarán a sus padres para que lo puedan retirar.

-: ¡Profesor, por favor! – dice Jean, cara de caballo, Kirschtein. Me mira con cara compungida.

-: Profesor, gracias, deberías decir mocoso impertinente. Ahora quiero sus narices en el libro de inmediato, se quedarán media hora más luego de la clase y harán un ensayo sobre lo leído hoy y lo que aprendieron de ello.

Oh, sí, me encanta joderles la vida, pero bueno ellos se lo buscaron. Suspiran derrotados y me lanzan miradas de muerte cuando me giro, son tan predecibles, mocosos de mierda. Estoy seguro que yo no era tan estúpido a los dieciséis.

Por supuesto al final de la clase, después de garrapatear un patético trabajo que no merece ser llamado ensayo, vienen a suplicar para que les devuelva el aparato, pero saben que es inútil rogar, lo único que van a lograr es cabrearme.

-: ¿Quiere que se lo retenga dos días en vez de uno, alumno Kirschtein? – amenazo con mi voz más tranquila y veo el temor en sus ojos marrones.

-: No, profesor – acepta derrotado.

-: Bien, entonces circule. Tch.

Finalmente los tres insufribles se van y termino de ordenar todo en mi maletín, cuando levanto la mirada casi se me cae de las manos, porque los dos ojos de lechuza hambrienta me siguen desde afuera del curso.

-: ¿Señor Jaeger? – Digo con un dejo de molestia – Ya debería haberse retirado, ¿qué hace aquí?

Se acerca con esa sonrisa misteriosa, en cierta forma, me intimida, aunque mi semblante demuestre lo contrario, lo único que me faltaría, ceder ante un pendejo que tiene cara de psicópata.

-: Profesor – me dice con una dulce voz, aquí vamos de nuevo – Lamento molestarlo, pero ¿sabe? Comencé a leer un libro muy interesante sobre literatura griega – Lo miro aburrido, como si el cerebro de maní que tiene pudiera hacerle sentir interés por algo tan profundo – La Ilíada – continúa, ¿espera que lo felicite o algo? Pero se ve bastante seguro de sí mismo – Me gusta cada vez más leer…

-: Bien, eso es bueno, te cultiva el espíritu, sigue así – le digo mientras salgo y le paso por el costado, creo que es la primera vez que me doy cuenta lo alto que es. Maldito mocoso con sus hormonas de titán, mataría por tener diez centímetros más – No te quedes por aquí dando vueltas, vete a tu casa – le ordeno antes de seguir mi camino. Aun al final del pasillo puedo sentir como sus enormes ojos esmeraldas no se me despegan de la espalda, siento un pequeño escalofrío. Joder, ese niñato es aterrador. Sólo espero que no se vuelva un acosador…

Al otro día me voy a mi oficina, tengo un pequeño cuarto a un costado de la biblioteca, es silencioso, pulcro y ordenado, mi pequeño santuario en la institución, es ese lugar. Tengo que corregir algunos exámenes. Busco un café antes de empezar. Mientras la bebida se termina, las hojas también. Me gusta tener todo al día, y si puedo adelanto trabajo. Termino antes de lo esperado, aún me queda una larga hora para llenar antes de empezar con mis clases. Ordeno mi maletín, entonces lo encuentro, el celular del jodido mocoso cara de equino. Me pregunto qué estarían viendo con tanto interés que no se aguantaron hasta que terminara la clase. Bueno, lo mío no es husmear, nunca me ha gustado, y siempre he sido muy respetuoso de la privacidad ajena. Pero qué mierda, me pica la curiosidad. Toco la pantalla, para mi satisfacción el mocoso no lo tiene con contraseña. El fondo de pantalla es un animé o algo así, una jovencita cubierta con muy poca ropa y de abundantes carnes, ¿qué otra cosa se puede esperar de un pendejo? Suspiro y me fijo que está con la batería baja, sacó un cable USB y lo conecto a mi pc que está conectada a la fuente de electricidad, y suena un pitido de conexión haciendo que la pantalla brille más.

Me fijo aburridamente y me doy con que tiene abierta la galería de videos, hay uno en pausa, lo selecciono y me fijo, sin duda debe ser algo de pornografía, no lo dudo. Sin embargo se me desencaja la mandíbula cuando veo lo que veo.

Un video de Petra, que Kirschtein tituló "lolita salvage!", es para romperle la cabeza, escribiendo con errores de ortografía cuando el propio autocorrector te marca el error, en fin. Lo detengo, no debería, sé que no debería, pero bueno, pulso play de nuevo. Sale la jovencita haciendo un puchero y mirando con bronca a Jean supongo, que sostiene el celular filmándola.

 ** _-: Eres una mierda – le dice contrariada._**

 ** _-: Anda, vamos, cumple con lo prometido. Vamos, Petrita, será rápido._**

 ** _-: Me llego a enterar que se lo muestras a otros y te juro que te rebanaré las bolas con mi cutter._**

Sonrío, vaya descubrimiento, la linda jovencita tiene expresiones de camionero.

 ** _-: Sí, sí lo que digas, ahora muéstrame._**

La joven se enoja más, los pómulos se enrojecen, y yo estoy hipnotizado con esas expresiones, sus ojos se humedecen un poco. Finalmente se pone de pie firmemente y se levanta despacio la remera, mostrando esa fina y delicada cinturita, la piel algo rosada y delicada, el ombligo sexy y se sube todo hasta el cuello. Me quedo duro… literalmente. Tiene un corpiño de encaje blanco, donde se ven sus pechos contenidos, que suben y bajan candorosamente a causa del nerviosismo.

 ** _-: Eso es bebé… mira que hermosa estás… anda vamos, hazlo._**

Sólo puedo pensar que ese maldito joven es un afortunado de primera. Petra, tímidamente se acaricia los pechos por sobre el brasier y yo siento que un fuego me recorre desde la clavícula hasta la entrepierna de inmediato.

 ** _-: Oh, sí, hermosa, muy hermosa, ahora muéstrame el premio mayor._**

Petra se baja la remera, con los ojos a punto de llorar y finalmente, temblando se levanta la falda para mostrar unas bragas de encaje blancas. Siento que me baja un hilillo de sangre por la nariz, detengo el vídeo y tomo un pañuelo. ¡Joder! Es un material invaluable, ni siquiera lo pienso y lo descargo de inmediato a mi pc, creo una carpeta: "Lolita", le pongo contraseña y lo dejo allí. Pongo el celular a un costado, me levanto, pongo seguro a la puerta y vuelvo a sentarme, entonces lo reproduzco en la pantalla de mi notebook ampliando la imagen… ¡ooohh! Esto es el jodido paraíso. Ni modo, no voy a poder dar la clase con la erección que tengo, y no voy a esperar a llegar a mi casa, rápidamente me desprendo el pantalón, no es propio de mí estos espectáculos, pero a quien engaño, estoy erecto. Me acaricio resoplando, mientras no dejo de ver la pantalla, mordiéndome los labios para que no se escuchen mis gemidos. Hacía tanto que no me sentía tan necesitado, tan caliente. La jovencita no hace gran cosa, más que mostrar su ropa interior, luego se gira y levanta de nuevo su falda, los apretados glúteos metidos en esa fina ropa que apenas la cubre, pongo pausa y con esa imagen luego de jalármela un buen rato, me vengo en mi mano. Mi esencia chorrea espesa y abundante. Ya no recuerdo la última vez que me masturbé. Perdí la cuenta, y vaya que rico se siente.

Me limpio con unas servilletas de papel y luego tomo el pomo del alcohol en gel para terminar el aseo, hecho desodorante de ambiente y entorno un poco la ventana, si viene alguien no quiero que sientan olor a sexo. Oh, sí, tengo muy buen material, este fin de semana no pienso salir a ninguna parte y dedicarme a darme placer.

-0-

La clase concluye por fin y se escucha el timbre que anuncia el final de la jornada escolar.

-: No se olviden, tarea para la semana que viene, leer de la página 33 a la 55, hacer un breve comentario por escrito para compartir en clase.

Los escucho resoplar por lo bajo a la mayoría. Eren es el último en abandonar el salón, cuando veo que se gira y vuelve sobre sus pasos.

-: Profesor, tengo algunas consultas que hacerle.

-: ¿Ahora? Es que debo retirarme temprano hoy, no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo – respondo.

-: ¿Podría darme su correo electrónico? – Me pide sacando su celular para anotarlo – Prometo que serán pocas consultas.

-: Bien, anota rápido: leviackerman_profesor

-: Perfecto. ¡Muchas gracias! – Dice sonriendo amablemente y se va – Adiós, profe.

-: Mmm, sí, adiós.

¡Por fin libre! Ni lo pienso, me voy directo a casa. Compro comida instantánea en el camino, un pote de crema para el cuerpo, una vela aromática de naranja (oh, sí, el olor de las naranjas mi excita, no tengo ni puta idea del porqué), una gaseosa light, servilletas de papel y listo.

Llego a casa, me doy una ducha rápida, pongo mi notebook en mi escritorio, me siento en bóxers y remera blanca frente al monitor en mi silla ergonómica, servilletas a mano, embadurno mi palma con la crema para cuerpo, para hacerlo más suave y reproduzco de nuevo el video en modo repetición. Mi mano se desliza por mi hombría, arrancándome suspiros ahogados, me imagino que son las manos de esa mocosa tentadora, quisiera corromperla, mancharla. Al menos paso quince minutos sumido en un profundo placer continuo, hasta que finalmente me derramo al ver su traserito apretado y firme. Eso fue rápido, sin duda hace mucho que no me dedico a disfrutar y relajarme, o esa mocosa me calienta demasiado, supongo que es una combinación de ambas.

Tiro las servilletas y estoy por ir a calentar el agua para poder cenar lo que compré, cuando me fijo que me quedaron dos emails sin responder. Pongo la pava a hervir y los reviso, no puedo con mi genio. Uno es de la loca de Hanji, para consultarme sobre unos archivos de la literatura en la historia media. Le contesto y se los envío. Apago la pava, hecho el agua sobre la comida instantánea y dejo tapado para que se termine de hidratar.

El segundo correo viene de un tal ojosverdes_titan07 , no me suena para nada familiar, hasta que se hace la luz en mi cabeza, ¿serán las consultas del mocoso? Es decir, es el único que conozco que tiene unos ojos tan grandes que resaltan en cualquier lugar. Lo abro aburrido, pero no hay texto, simplemente en el título dice: **Te descubrí**. Me fijo y el email lo único que tiene es un archivo mp4 comprimido. ¿Un video? Hago doble click, lo descargo y uso el programa winzip para descomprimirlo, me pregunto qué rayos será, por las dudas lo hago examinar por el antivirus, pero no hay amenaza alguna.

Busco mi comida y me siento de nuevo, al fin le doy doble click para que se reproduzca, mientras mezclo con el tenedor los fideos de ramen, el vaporcito con olor a pollo me despierta el hambre, levanto un bocado y cuando estoy por metérmelos en la boca me quedo de piedra. Es un video de mi oficina en la escuela, ¿qué? ¿Pusieron una cámara para filmarme en mi despacho? La cámara está en un perfecto ángulo desde donde se puede ver parte de mi espalda y la pantalla de mi monitor. Empiezo a transpirar frío cuando se ve claramente que estoy viendo el video de Petra mostrando su ropa interior. Dejo la comida a un costado, mientras siento que me consumen los nervios, ¿qué? ¿Qué? ¿KHÉEEEEEE? El video es breve, se corta justo cuando estoy resoplando sobre la pantalla, no se ve de la cintura para abajo, pero por los movimientos y mis ruidos es más que obvio lo que estoy haciendo. Mi mente se queda en blanco. ¡Maldita mierda!

Bien, trato de enfriar mi cabeza, no voy a alterarme, tendré que esperar que este imbécil se ponga en contacto conmigo. Que uno de mis alumnos, el más idiota sobre todo, tenga esta clase de información en sus manos, es como un mono con navaja. Y tengo que sacarle esa navaja cuanto antes. Probablemente me quiera chantajear. Bueno tengo mis ahorros, puedo hacerle pasar la materia, o incluso aceptar una salida (siento que se me eriza la piel de la impresión de sólo pensar en esa posibilidad). Esa noche no pude terminar mi cena, tampoco dormir bien. ¿Por qué tuve que ceder a la tentación? ¿Es mi castigo por ser tan libidinoso? Bueno, simplemente haré de cuenta que nada sucedió, veremos qué quiere obtener el mocoso ojos de lechuza asustada. No respondí al email, estas cosas hay que resolverlas frente a frente.

-0-

Apenas si pude concentrarme en la clase, el pendejo de ojos verdes ni repara en mí, y me encuentro demasiado ansioso, escabullendo la vista a cada rato hacia él. Momento. ¿Y si no fue el mocoso el que mandó el video? Debo mantener la calma, aunque por dentro me esté muriendo. Si el mocoso es el causante, debo amedrentarlo, demostrarle que no tengo miedo, con eso será suficiente.

La clase termina sin pena, ni gloria, incluso Petra se ha acercado para preguntar algunas boberías, pero estoy tan nervioso que ni siquiera puedo disfrutar de su voz. Eren ha salido con los otros, en Compro un jugo de cajita con sorbete (popote) de una las máquinas del patio y me dirijo a mi oficina.

Reviso exhaustivamente la biblioteca detrás de mí, donde seguramente ayer escondieron la cámara que me filmó. Me pregunto cómo hicieron para meterse aquí, instalar eso y que nadie se diera cuenta, además tengo llave, no hay nadie que tenga copia, bueno, Erwin, el director tiene una llave maestra. Sin embargo la revisé, no parece forzada la entrada, ni la ventana, todo es muy raro, pero lo cierto es que se salieron con la suya. Me apoyo en la ventana y bebo de mi jugo mientras pienso y pienso. Me desconcentran los golpecitos a la puerta, ni siquiera me dan tiempo a contestar que están entrando. Oh, bien, ahora sí. Me pongo de pie más firme y erguido, con mi mejor cara de "voy a destrozar el mundo". El joven ojos de lechuza me mira divertido.

-: Profesor… - dice de una manera casi dulce, me da ganas de meterle el jugo por la boca y que se atragante con la caja. Pero como buen adulto profesional que soy me acerco cautelosamente y le hablo con voz firme a través de los anteojos.

-: ¿Qué necesita alumno?

-: ¿Ha recibido mi email ayer?

Confirmado, éste pendejo basura es la cabeza detrás de esto. Maldito.

-: ¿ojosverdes_titán07? – intento confirmar. El joven me mira sonriendo mucho y asiente. Lanzo un resoplido, no voy a dejar que me intimide - ¿Qué carajos quieres?

Bien, que vea que no me va a doblegar tan fácil, que vea que no estoy asustado de muerte. Eren da un paso hacia mí y yo retrocedo ese mismo paso. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué le demostré que le temo? El joven se acerca más rápido y me acorrala contra la ventana.

-: Profesor… yo… lo deseo… - me dice de una manera casi animal, sus ojos parecen fundirse con el sol de la tarde que va agonizando, tirando sus últimos haces naranjas que entran a través de la ventana. ¿Qué mierda? ¿Acaba de decir que me desea? Hago una mueca de asco, porque es lo que siento, se me revuelven las tripas. Entonces me repongo y poco y lo empujo para que deje más espacio.

-: No digas cosas asquerosas, mocoso pervertido, soy hetero, no me interesan los maricas como tú.

-: Me imaginaba que diría algo como eso… - me dice con una triste sonrisa – Pero… ¿sabe una cosa? No me importa si tengo que obligarlo, Levi-san será mío a como dé lugar – Entonces veo como sus ojos me miran de una manera irracional, como si el alegre jovencito que me cruzo a diario hubiera desaparecido, ahora ya no está más, hay otra persona, una que desconozco, una que… me da algo de temor.

-: Oi, detente – le digo frenándolo con la palma de una de mis manos, mi corazón se ha disparado en el pecho – Hablemos bien las cosas. Tú… tú cometiste un delito, invasión de la privacidad.

-: Oh… - dice el joven y se sonríe burlonamente - ¿usted tiene pruebas de lo que me acusa? – Me quedo helado – No las tiene, sólo tiene un estúpido email, creado con datos falsos, y que no ha sido enviado desde mi computadora o celular, sino desde un cyber café – Eren avanza de nuevo y vuelve a acorralarme, siento que mi frente empieza a perlarse de sudor – En cambio, yo tengo las pruebas suficientes para hundirlo por completo – abro mis ojos muy grandes - ¿Qué opina, profesor? Salir en los titulares de todos los periódicos: "Docente inmoral, tenía videos pornográficos de sus alumnas" – Saca un pendrive de uno de sus bolsillos y lo mira atentamente y luego me enfrenta con esos ojos enormes y verdes – Eso sin contar las miles y miles de reproducciones que tendrá su video en youtube. Miles de personas observando cómo se masturbaba con el video de Petra.

Me trago un grito de indignación, y siento verdadera impotencia, los puños me tiemblan mientras mis pómulos arden por la frustración.

-: Y aún si usted demuestra que fui yo quien lo grabó… ¿a quién piensa que van a creerle? – Luego se aleja unos pasos y pone una cara muy inocente, como de asustado y cambia su voz completamente – "Lo siento, lo siento" – finge que llora – "ese perverso hombre acosaba a mi amiga, ella tenía tanto miedo, lo hice para salvarla, lo hice para salvarla" – solloza. Y yo estoy petrificado, ¿realmente me está pasando esto? Luego vuelve a su postura original, carraspea un poco y levanta su mirada hasta la mía. Siento que se me empiezan a llenar los ojos de lágrimas. Se acerca a paso lento y su mirada vuelve a obscurecerse - ¿Ha entendido, Levi-san? – Se acerca tanto que susurra sobre mi oído – Será… la completa ruina de su carrera… y de su vida… A mí me trasladarán a otro colegio y comenzaré de nuevo… pero usted… la vergüenza será tanta, que sería mejor morirse… - Se aleja tomando distancia y viéndome derrotado, no puedo abrir mi boca, no puedo hacer absolutamente nada. Pendejo loco – Ahora… Quiero que Levi-san sea mío por completo, y entonces yo borraré toda la evidencia, nadie nunca, jamás sabrá lo que ha sucedido aquí. ¿Qué a va a decidir, profesor? – Apoya su mano a un costado mío, claro, porque la altura lo ayuda. Realmente tengo que refrenar las ganas que tengo que romperle todos esos pretenciosos dientes. Me tomo unos segundos, ¿qué mierda quiere? ¿Sexo? Se solo pensarlo me dan arcadas.

-: ¿Qué quieres, Eren? – le hablo en voz baja, relajo un poco mi rostro, se atrae más abejas con miel que con vinagre, debo controlarme, tal vez, haciendo las cosas y cediendo un poco éste niñato estúpido colabore. Acerca su boca más de lo que desearía y me habla sobre los labios.

-: Quiero a Levi-san… quiero que sea mío – un escalofrío me recorre entero, no quiero ni siquiera pensar en el alcance de sus palabras. Siento que el corazón me late a máxima velocidad, entonces apoya sus labios sobre los míos. Me quedo quieto, no puedo mover un solo músculo, este hijo de puta va en serio. Apenas siento la insidiosa lengua repasando por mis labios corro el rostro asqueado – Debe colaborar, Levi-san – me dice el mocoso con rostro serio, entonces no puedo evitarlo, tengo los ojos húmedos, realmente no puedo creer que este pendejo me tenga en sus manos.

Eren tira de una de las solapas de mi saco y logra acercarme un poco a la fuerza. Trago en seco, realmente tengo mi dignidad y mi orgullo, me está costando aceptar esta situación. El joven me agarra la mandíbula con fuerza y me besa de nuevo, esta vez con más insistencia. Estoy asustado, nunca tuve que sufrir el acoso de nadie, esto es nuevo para mí. Empujo contra su pecho, sintiendo que me sube la bilis por la garganta, vuelvo a correr la boca apretando los dientes.

-: Profesor… relájese… - Dice éste engendro sobre mi oído y lame a conciencia. Me estremezco – Cierre los ojos, imagínese que soy Petra… - Pongo la mano contra su boca.

-: No… no hagas esto, por favor… - que patético, en serio, soy una mierda patética.

-: No voy a detenerme – Lo miro suplicante, las lágrimas a un paso de salir – Colabore, Levi-san, le aseguro que terminará disfrutándolo enormemente.

Siento sus largos dedos colarse en mi entrepierna y eso me pone loco.

-: ¡Basta! – digo y lo empujo del todo, mi respiración está agitada. El mocoso suspira cansado y me mira molesto.

-: Esperé dos largos años para tener mi oportunidad…

-: ¿Qué? ¿D-dos a-años?

-: Si usted no se entrega a mí, hoy mismo le daré esta información a todos, al director, a mis padres, a las redes sociales – me habla con la frialdad de un asesino - ¡Decídase ahora!

Bajo la cabeza, ante mi falta de respuesta se dirige a la puerta de salida muy molesto. Pero antes de que su mano tome el pomo lo detengo agarrándolo del brazo.

-: Espera… espera… Es… está bien… está bien… lo haré… pe-pero no aquí… no aquí…

Eren se gira, más relajado, guarda el pendrive en el bolsillo y gira el seguro de la puerta, lo miro asustado.

-: Bien, no lo haremos hasta el final… aquí… Pero debe demostrarme que está dispuesto a colaborar.

No puedo creer la desfachatez del pendejo. Rápidamente me acorrala contra mi escritorio, me levanta por las axilas y me sienta con facilidad, para posicionarse entre mis piernas. Creo que me voy a desmayar, o me dará un ataque cardíaco. Tranquilo, tranquilo, me digo a mí mismo.

-: Béseme, Levi-san.

Típico de mocoso. Inhalo intentando apaciguarme un poco. Un beso, sólo está pidiendo un jodido beso, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser? Ya un poco más repuesto, acerco mi rostro, puedo sentir el perfume que exuda el cuerpo del mocoso, algo amaderado, junto nuestros labios, cierro los ojos, no puedo imaginarme otra cosa, pero al menos no lo siento tan repulsivo como hace un momento. Siento sus manos colarse dentro de mi saco y apretar mi cintura. Abro un poco la boca, su lengua busca de inmediato la mía, es un hombre, ¡joder! Pero su boca sabe tan bien, al menos debo concederle eso, sabe a menta, a fresco, me deja la lengua con un leve escozor, seguramente estuvo masticando un chicle antes. Me separo unos segundos, entonces veo su erótica expresión, respirando agitado, apretando más su agarre contra mi cuerpo. Junta de nuevo nuestras bocas, la segunda impresión es algo mejor que la primera, al menos no busca ahogarme con su lengua, besa suave, despacio, me saborea y no debería gustarme tanto, al menos pienso eso.

-: Levi-san… Levi-san… me gustas tanto… - Sus frases entrecortadas por el roce de nuestros labios, pero aún estoy tenso, comienza a besar mi mandíbula y a descender para finalmente deleitarse con mi cuello. No quisiera, pero me agrada, sentir su caliente boca contra mis músculos agarrotados. Cierro los ojos un momento. No se siente tan mal. Pero no puedo ser objetivo, llevo una larga, larguísima abstinencia y éste pendejo está por demás de hormonal. Comienzo a evaluar la situación, si lo llevo a mi casa podría molerlo a golpes, pero claro él podría denunciarme por maltrato y luego el jodido video. ¿Entonces qué? ¿No puedo hacer nada?

Su lengua se desliza segura y suave en la unión de mi cuello y hombro, no sé en qué momento desprendió los primeros botones de mi camisa, aflojó la corbata y coló su boca hasta allí. Me dejo hacer sin oponer resistencia, se siente bien, tan bien que empiezo a sentir que mi entrepierna reacciona. ¿Pero qué soy? ¿Un animal? Sus manos grandes me acarician la espalda, mierda, justo en todos mis puntos sensibles, siento que me estoy excitando, ¿cómo es eso posible? ¿Qué mierda pasa conmigo? ¿Acaso ya olvidé que me está obligando? ¿Qué estoy amenazado por un estúpido desliz? Vuelve a tocar por encima del pantalón mi entrepierna. Aprieto la mandíbula, odio que se dé cuenta que algo me han afectado sus besos.

-: ¡Ah, Levi-san! – Resopla sobre mi oído – Es taaaan liindooo… déjeme tocarlo apropiadamente…

Por supuesto no espera que le conteste, rápidamente abre mi cinto y el pantalón y cuela su larga mano dentro de mi ropa interior. Chillo un poco ante su desesperación, toma mi falo y lo magrea con algo de torpeza, lo golpeo en el hombro con el puño cerrado, mi cara más roja que un pimiento.

-: ¡Idiota! Sé más suave…

-: Lo siento… lo siento…

Comienza un fuerte vaivén y realmente no puedo contenerme más, mi cuerpo reacciona por sí mismo, me besa el cuello, la cara, me invade con su lengua, demasiadas cosas juntas, y el cuarto ahora está lleno de suspiros pesados. De pronto se arrodilla de golpe y engulle mi falo con avaricia, con verdaderas ganas.

-: ¡Ugh! – no me da tiempo de nada y ya lo tiene dentro de su boca, succionando con fuerza, lamiendo salvajemente. No puedo pensar en nada, simplemente trato de mantener baja la voz, sintiendo que esta… "cosa" inmoral, prohibida, este chantaje de mierda me está llevando de las narices a un orgasmo fenomenal – Sa-sácalo… me ven-vengo… - le advierto ya sin aliento.

Lo único que alcanzo a ver son los petulantes ojos enormes que me miran desde abajo con sus tupidas pestañas negras, mientras su boca no para de exigirme, de arrancarme placer, tras placer. A la mierda con el pendejo, no doy más, me derramo entre sus labios injustos. Lo escucho tragar sin inmutarse siquiera. Estoy en shock, todavía sintiendo la satisfacción azotarme el cuerpo.

El mocoso se pone de pie, se relame los labios frente a mí, y me abraza con fuerza.

-: Levi-san es… tan delicioso… quiero devorarlo entero – sus palabras me estremecen – Levi… lo amo… lo amo como no se imagina… cuidaré muy bien de usted, haré que valga la pena, ya lo verá. Yo me preparé, yo seré el mejor para usted, lo haré gozar como nunca antes nadie lo hizo, ya lo verá – luego se separa un poco y me mira de forma risueña – Iré a verlo a su casa hoy a las nueve, cenaremos juntos y continuaremos después.

-: ¿Qué? Pero… ¿y tus padres?

-: No están, se fueron de viaje toda la semana… ¿lo ve? – Dice hablándome sobre el rostro de nuevo – es el destino, definitivamente, todo se ha arreglado para que todo saliera bien. Lo veo a la noche.

Se va.

What?

¡FUUUCKKKK!

-0-

Bueno, ahora ya saben cómo es que llegué a este punto, yo una persona respetable e intachable. Y ahora el mocoso está encima de mí, resoplando como un toro en brama.

-: Levi-san tiene un cuerpo taaan lujurioso – dice mientras empieza a besarme el pecho, deteniéndose en mis pezones, yo estoy mortalmente quieto, sin duda me va desflorar el culo, lo sé, no me voy a salvar con nada. ¿Pero qué es peor? ¿Perder mi vida, mi carrera o mi virginidad anal?

Lo dejo hacer, me trata como una pieza de porcelana, se ha sacado la remera y ha revelado una generosa espalda, musculoso vientre y su piel bronceada y tersa, en las penumbras del cuarto sus ojos parecen brillar como los de una pantera hambrienta. No deja rincón sin besar, después de los primero minutos debo admitir que no es tan malo, considerando que no tengo ninguna opción posible de escapar, creo que debería colaborar para que pase lo más rápido posible.

El mocoso es como un pulpo que se mueve sin parar, tocando, besando, succionando, acariciando, nunca estuve con un hombre antes, cómo si pudiera llamar hombre a este despojo de hormonas revueltas. Me abre las piernas agarrando con firmeza de mis muslos y vuelvo a tensarme, a pesar de que me preparé toda la tarde (mentalmente) para esto, ahora ya no estoy seguro.

-: ¡Ugh! – el pendejo entierra su cara en mi trasero y lame con fuerza, me da mucha impresión, me tapo la cara con las manos, como si con eso pudiera evitar lo que se viene. Luego lame y succiona sobre mis testículos y me sorprende escuchar los gemidos que soy capaz de dar por esa simple acción. Lo veo tomar el pomo de lubricante y creo que se me baja la presión. Inspiro profundo esperando no largarme a llorar. El frío líquido recorriendo mi raya me hace sacudirme.

-: Relájese Levi-san – me dice Eren con voz cavernosa y seductora. ¡Con una mierda me voy a relajar! Si me lo vas a dejar peor que un elástico vencido. Siento el primer dedo colarse profundo.

-: ¡Joder! ¡Mmmffg! – Intento no removerme, es tan extraño, incómodo, raro, molesto, quiero patearle la cara al imbécil éste. Empieza a hurgar con esa falange enorme que tiene y yo creo que voy a vomitar, me duele el estómago.

-: Un poco más, sólo un poco más.

En serio, voy a largarme a llorar, si con un dedo me quiero morir no quiero imaginarme cuando intente meter lo otro. Considero seriamente que mi vida sea destruida, tal vez podría ir a otra ciudad, cambiarme el nombre, teñirme de rubio… no, de rubio no, de ¿pelirrojo?

-: ¡Arrgh! – me cuerpo se arquea cuando otro dedo se abre paso y comienza a meterlos y sacarlos con mayor velocidad - ¡Asqueroso, es asqueroso! – la boca se me llena de saliva, quiero morirme, ya, Dios, mátame ya mismo, el infierno no puede ser peor.

Entonces sucede, Eren ha tocado una pequeña cosa dentro de mí que ha hecho que florecieran estrellas en mis iris. Me quedo sin aire y un gemido profundo se libera de mi garganta. Vuelve a tocar en ese punto con mayor precisión, automáticamente siento las piernas de gelatina, mientras mi estómago bajo se pone caliente.

-: ¡Aaaaah! ¿Qué mierda? ¡Aaaaah! - ¡Joder! ¿Qué clase de brujería es ésta? Siento como si una explosión de placer se desparramara por todo mi cuerpo cada vez que me toca ahí. El mocoso sonríe triunfal, si jodido hijo de puta, me estás dando una satisfacción tremenda. ¿Esa es la próstata? Nunca se me ocurrió probar una cosa así, y ahora el pendejo la ataca sin parar, tenso mis piernas, mi cuerpo cubriéndose de sudor, mi cabeza echándose atrás, mis dedos enterrados en las sábanas. Tengo que admitirlo, esto es demasiado delicioso. Toda incomodidad desaparece, abro más mis piernas y resoplo buscando más contacto con sus dedos. Eren se ríe y no me da lo que quiero porque deja de meter sus dedos tan profundo. Gruño y lo miro con odio, encima el engendro pretende burlarse.

-: ¿Qué quiere Levi-san? – me dice relamiéndose de gusto.

-: Toca ahí, ya sabes… - no te voy a rogar, pendejo culo sucio.

Saca completamente sus dedos y se baja la bragueta para tomar un condón de uno de sus bolsillos. ¡Jesús, María y José! Tiene una especie de trompa de elefante colgándole de las piernas. ¿Por qué me odias Dios? ¡Me va a desgarrar!

-: Le voy a dar algo que es mucho mejor que mis dedos.

-: Es-espera, espera, aun no estoy listo.

-: Sí que lo está, está bien dilatado, ya me aseguré de eso.

-: No, no, pero es que…

-: ¡Venga aquí! – tira de una de mis piernas y nuestras caderas chocan, maldito gigante y su fuerza sobrenatural. Tal vez subestimé la lascivia de un adolescente. Refriega su enorme "linterna" por mi entrada y cuando enfila para penetrarme - ¡Ouch! – Lo pateo en las costillas e intento huir de la cama, mala decisión, de inmediato me cae encima y puedo sentir todo el peso de su anatomía aplastándome contra el colchón – Relájese Levi-san – me dice con molestia, mientras aprieta mis muñecas para que no pueda girarme.

-: ¡Mierda, Jaeger! ¡Me vas a partir en dos, de ninguna manera!

-: ¡Cálmese, rayos! – Dice tratando de someterme - ¡Ya basta Levi-san! ¡No me iré de aquí sin habérselo hecho, es eso o publicaré todo lo que tengo!

Recuerdo y me quedo quieto, temblando, el corazón a un paso de salir por mi boca.

-: Seré gentil, lo juro – me dice casi suplicando, la cara enterrada en mi espalda – Por favor, sólo quiero hacer el amor con la persona que amo… por favor…

Comienza a besarme suave desde esa posición, la nuca, parte del cuello, los omóplatos, acariciando mi espalda y me dejo hacer. Estoy condenado. Sólo tengo que relajarme lo máximo posible o será peor. Vuelve otra vez a enterrarse en mis nalgas, con sus manos hace que levante un poco mis caderas, puedo sentir su lengua embistiendo mi agujero, oh, eso es muuuy bueno.

Suspiro pesado y gimo auténticamente, me masturba un poco mientras su lengua no me da tregua y luego vuelve con sus dedos. Desde esa posición es como si llegaran aún más profundo, es tan extraño, es raro, pero ya no es tan incómodo, casi que mis caderas empujan para que toque ese punto que me deja babeando como perro con convulsiones. Con tranquilidad me da mucho placer, tengo que aceptarlo, lo estoy disfrutando más de lo que debería. Y luego de muchos lagos minutos, vuelve a sacar su mano. Escucho la tapa del lubricante, vuelve a embadurnar mi entrada. Lo siento presionar suave contra mi.

-: Levi-san… ah… - no puedo ver su cara, pero escucho su voz transfigurada por la excitación, es bastante… erótica por decirlo de alguna manera – Te amo Levi, te amo – sus palabras hacen que se me revuelva algo en el pecho, ya no recuerdo cuando escuché a alguien decir eso con tanta pasión.

Empuja y me está costando relajarme, pero lo intento, hundo mi cara en una almohada que pesqué.

-: ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! – Tiemblo, es mucho más difícil de lo que pensé, me está doliendo muchísimo, ¡joder!

Las torpes manos de Eren buscan apretar mi cadera y masajear con sus pulgares.

-: Re-reláje… relájese… uuuff…

Finalmente entra una parte y yo estoy temblando, creo que me va a dar un síncope en cualquier momento, estoy aterrado, me va a destrozar. Agradezco que al menos tenga la decencia de ir lento. Se queda quieto, siento un par de gotas estrellarse contra mi espalda, ¿qué? Entonces escucho su sollozo, ¿queeeeeé?

-: ¿E-estás llo-llorando, moc-mocoso de mierda? El que debería llorar, debería s-ser yo.

-: Es como mis sueños… - dice con la voz quebrada – Deseaba tanto ser uno con Levi-san… Lo amo, lo amo, lo amo – deja un reguero de besos sobre mis hombros y luego comienza a moverse muy, pero muy lento.

Aspiro los quejidos porque es realmente doloroso, pero empiezo a sentir como mi cuerpo cede, como lo alberga, como si lo aceptara finalmente, mi corazón está latiendo demasiado rápido. El tiempo va muy lento en verdad. Sé que no voy a poder albergarlo entero, pero Eren no fuerza la cosas, avanza hasta donde puede y retrocede lento para invadirme de nuevo. No sé cómo, pero esa sensación de vacío y llenado empieza a sentirse bien. Cierro los ojos y me abandono a las embestidas, que van muy despacio, casi tímidas. Entonces siento que roza ese lugar bendito y nuevamente mi cuerpo entra como en un extraño sopor, ya no sé si me gusta o me disgusta, pero necesito más.

-: Levi-san… ¿está bien? Ah, ah… ¿le duele mucho? – suspiro por toda respuesta.

-: Continúa… - es todo lo que respondo. Abro un poco más las piernas, lo recibo más profundo y empiezo a sentirme más y más caliente. Forzado, sometido por un pendejo de míseros 16 años, pero que me está bombeando de una manera dulce y deliciosa. Mi cuerpo empieza a experimentar el placer por encima del dolor que parece diluirse, alejarse cada vez más. ¿Por qué mierda me está gustando tanto esto?

Empiezo a perder la cabeza, Eren se pone más enérgico y yo sólo quiero que golpee en ese punto, por lo que muevo un poco las caderas para buscar ese ángulo necesario.

-: Oh, ahí, ahí, Eren… siiii, ahí… - Game over, Levi, estás hecho un puto marica. Pero a la mierda con mis pensamientos homofóbicos, ahora sólo quiero disfrutar. Eren me complace y me hace morder la almohada cuando frota repetidamente allí.

Luego se detiene, sale un poco y con facilidad me gira, estoy dócil, mi cuerpo in fuerzas, levanta mis muslos apretando detrás de las rodillas y vuelve a invadirme, esta vez se siente jodidamente glorioso. Abro más mis piernas para darle mejor acceso y me pierdo en sus ojos verdes, brillantes de deseo y satisfacción. Se detiene un poco y acerca su boca para besarme, me cuelgo de su cuello para no romper el beso, mientras me embiste más y más. Desde esa posición se siente mucho más profundo y ya no domino mis expresiones, las libero, solo quiero más placer, y este mocoso me lo está dando en cantidades industriales.

-: ¿Le gusta Levi-san? – me susurra caliente en el oído.

-: Sí… sí… - no puedo mentirle, no cuando mi cuerpo se muestra tan honesto, no cuando mi erección golpea nuestros vientres. Me acaricia el falo con ganas, y me pierdo en esa nebulosa de sensaciones extraordinarias – Voy a co-correrme… ah, ah… - le digo sin poder aguantar más.

-: Yo también, ah, Levi-san, tan bueno, tan buenoooo… lo amo, lo amo…

Estallo, me fragmento, me desarmo en un orgasmo bestial, que me drena todas las energías y me deja destruido. Una masa de sudor, placer extremo, dolor y éxtasis sobre las mojadas sábanas blancas…

-0-

Tocan a la puerta. Doy el permiso y entran. Es Petra. Tiene los pómulos coloreados de un suave rosa.

-: ¿Pro-profesor? – dice mientras estruja una tabla de su faldita.

-: ¿Sí?

-: Espero… no se lo tome a mal, pero… hace mucho… mucho que quería decirle… bueno… usted me gusta mucho profesor.

Suspiro y me saco los anteojos para masajear el puente de mi nariz. Luego la miro con tranquilidad.

-: Mira, Petra, te agradezco tu confesión, en cierta manera me halagas, pero en estos momentos estoy en pareja – la desilusión tiñe sus pupilas – Además eres mi alumna, una relación así no está permitido, ya sabes. Pero, gracias, eres muy valiente, estoy seguro que encontrarás a esa persona especial que llene tu corazón – Me mira ruborizada de nuevo y sonríe tímidamente.

-: Lo si-siento, no quise molestarlo, disculpe mi atrevimiento.

-: No te preocupes, quedará entre nosotros. No tienes que disculparte, eres muy valiente para venir y exponer tus sentimientos, como te dije me halagas, pero no puedo corresponderte.

-: Bien, me iré, gracias por escucharme – se acerca rápido y deja un casto beso en mi mejilla, para luego retirarse. ¡Qué linda!

Eren sale detrás del armario con cara seria.

-: Perra, maldita… - dice enojado.

-: Eren…

-: ¿Quién sabe qué le hubieras dicho si yo no hubiera estado? – estoy a punto de reírme, mocoso de mierda, celoso y manipulador.

-: Le hubiera dicho lo mismo, con seguridad no me hubiera obligado a tener sexo.

-: ¿Lo dice el que ayer me suplicaba que le diera más duro?

-: ¡Cállate, mocoso impertinente! – Lo regaño mientras me pongo de pie – Y ya te dije que me dejes trabajar tranquilo, ¿no te bastan las tres horas que pasas en mi casa a diario?

-: No quiero compartir a Levi-san…

-: Idiota – digo acercándome – Eres tan infantil… Estoy contigo, ya deja de ser tan inseguro.

Se acerca y me besa apasionadamente, como es él, impetuoso, brutal como una tormenta de verano.

-: Te amo, Levi – me dice con los ojos de lechuza más expresivos que vi en mi vida.

-: Lo sé, mocoso de mierda, lo sé… Ahora vete, te veré en casa más tarde.

El pendejo sonríe como si le hubiera dicho que lo llevaré a Disneylandia. ¿Quién diría que terminaría cautivado por ese estafador? Soy consciente que ha roto mi moral, mis predicamentos, mis prejuicios… y claro está… mi culo también… y le agradezco por eso.

.

By Luna de Acero… sonriendo…


End file.
